Trauma
by Bibitta01
Summary: Első fic alkotásom. Ugye House valamely rejtélyes kórtól szenvedő betegséget kerget hetente, mialatt a legelvetemültebb kezelési módokkal áll elő, de Cuddy mindig leállítja, ha túllép egy határt... De mi van, ha Cuddy szenved valami rejtélyes betegségtől?
1. Chapter 1

Hideg, téli reggelre ébredhettek New Jersey lakói e hétfői napon. A múlt este leesett friss hónak sokan örültek – az örvendezők túlnyomó része gyerek volt. Ám voltak olyanok is, akik az összes szentet leszidták az égről a hó miatt. Köztük is a legmorcosabb egy borostás doki volt, aki nem használhatta kedvelt motorját, és kénytelen volt autóval menni.

Nem indult túl jól a napja. Először is a teamje hajnali 6-kor felébresztette: az új heti betegük miatt keresték, vagy hatszor. Mivel nem tudott visszaaludni, kénytelen volt kimászni, és bemenni dolgozni, másrészt elromlott a fűtés a kocsiban, ezért egész idő alatt fázott.

Miután beért a parkolóba, valami idióta elfoglalta a helyét, ezért jóval távolabb tudott csak leparkolni.

Slusszpoénként még főnöke kocsija sem volt a helyén.

_„Király! Egyszer érek be normális időben, és Cuddy késik!"_ – bosszankodott magában.

- Doppler-vizsgálatot neki! – hangzott a válasz House-tól

- De House, csak acut myocardiális infarktusa volt – hitetlenkedett Taub.

- Egy öreg, kövér bácsika ül a verandán a kis háza előtt, a tornácon valahol egy kis patakocska mellett, ahova a helyiek beledobják az összes hulladékot. Egy nap azonban a sok szemét miatt gát alakul ki, ami nem is lenne probléma, csak a sok szemét miatt a kis patakocskából egy marha nagy kavarodás lesz, a gát viszont nem bírja tovább, és rés keletkezik. Mi ebből a következtetés?

- Ne dobjunk szemetet a patakokba? – találgatott Tizenhárom.

- Vagy inkább ne fürdessük a vérünket koleszterinnel! – szólalt meg szokásos stílusában House.

- De, ha a koleszterin miatt kapott infarktust, miért nem akadt el csak egy helyen, és miért vérzett a karja, miután bekötöttük az infúziót? – kérdezett vissza Taub

- Talán, ha olvasták volna a kórlapot ahelyett, hogy hajnalban felébresztenek, leesett volna, hogy a pali nem elég, hogy hájas és politikus, de egy-két kisebb pakk még meg is repedt, és tovább úszott…

Miközben ezt elmondta, mindenkinek megszólalt a csipogója, miszerint leállt a beteg tüdeje.

- Na, szóval cseveghetünk még arról, hogy miért van most is igazam, vagy azonnal Trendellenburg-műtétet végezhetnek rajta. Vagy legközelebb cseveghetünk akár a hullaházban is – jött a szarkasztikus költői kérdés.

Természetesen House-nak volt igaza, két óra múlva a beteg már a kórtermében lábadozott.

_„ Eset megoldva, csapat a klinikán, Wilson kiéli a komplexusát a rákosain… Kit tudnék most bosszantani?"- _gondolkodott magában, majd bekapott egy szem Vicodint, és elindult a liftekhez.

Útközben jutott eszébe, hogy főnöke nem ért be időben. De miért? Előbb-utóbb kiszekálja belőle, vagy ha nem mondja el, bekukkant a számítógépébe. Oda is ért az ajtóhoz, ahol elegáns betűkkel ki volt írva: _Dr. Lisa Cuddy_. Ám nem a név tulajdonosa ült bent, hanem egy 120 kilós, kopaszodó öreg férfi, aki 80 és a halál között lebegett, valamint a ráncai olyan mélyek voltak, mint a Mariana-árok. Kopogás nélkül berontott az irodába, amit utóbb meg is bánt, mert az öreg majdnem szívrohamot kapott a meglepettségtől.

- Ki maga, és hol van Cuddy? – kérdezte indulatosan.

- Az édesanyja nem tanította meg a kopogás nevű érdekes dologra? – ahogy ezt kiabálta, a tokája hullahoppozott a torkán.

- Próbálkozott vele egy darabig, de aztán felhagyott vele. Szóval ki maga, és hol van Cuddy?

- Maga Dr. House – válaszolt lemondóan.

- Te jó ég! Honnan jött rá? Csak nem a botból?

- Mit akar? – vetette oda a kérdést az öreg, miközben indult vissza az asztal mögé.

- Először is, hogy le ne üljön! Az a szék 80 kilóval könnyebb, és 50 évvel fiatalabb emberhez van szokva, másodszor pedig: ki maga, és hol van Cuddy? – már-már követelőzően lépett egy lépést előbbre.

- A nevem Dr. Peter Fischer, én helyettesítem Cuddy-t, és semmi köze ahhoz, hogy hol van.

- Mikor jön vissza? – vette egyhangúan komorrá a hangnemet.

- Pár nap múlva, de lehet, hogy egy hétig sem jön vissza.

- Hova megy?

- Orvosi konferenciára – hazudta az öreg.

- Hazudik!

- Kikérem magamnak! – újra táncolni kezdett a tokája, a feje is vörösödött, s elég viccesen mutatott így, rákvörös fejjel, és virító fehér hajjal.

- Kérheti, de ha igazat mondana, akkor azt egyből elmondta volna, ergo nem akarja, hogy megtudjam. Tehát vagy vakáción van, vagy… – elmélkedett félhangosan.

- Ez roppant érdekes, de örülnék neki, ha ezt a máshol tenné.

Greg nem is foglalkozott vele, indult is kifelé, az irodája felé vette az irányt, és egy ismerős számát tárcsázta…

A város másik felén egy fekete hajú, kék szemű, igen vékony nő készülődött. De nem munkába. Összeszedte minden papírját, a telefonját, fújt magára egy kis illatos parfümöt, és már indult kifelé. Mielőtt becsukta volna maga mögött az ajtót, eszébe jutott egy fontos dolog. Visszaszaladt, és egy puszit nyomott imádott lánya homlokára, aki a kiságyban szundikált békésen. Elköszönt a bébiszittertől, beszállt a kocsiba. Amint belehuppant a kényelmes ülésbe egyből a hasához kapott. Nem érezte magát túl jól, már két-három napja fájt a hasa. Sejtette, mi lehet a gond, de reménykedett, hogy téved. Mert, ha gyanúja beigazolódik, napokra ágynak esik, és nem nagyon szeretné Peterre hagyni a kórházat. Mellesleg tudta, hogy House úgyis kikészíti. Ekkor megszólalt a telefonja, de nem a szokásos módon, a „High way to hell" – „út a pokolba" – szólalt meg.

- Hogy az a… – mondta House-nak bosszúsan a telefonba. – Hányszor mondtam, hogy ne állítsd át a csengőhangomat. Különben is, hogy jutottál a telefonomhoz?

- Azt mondják, hasonlítok Sherlok Holmes-hoz. Miért, nem jó?

- A drogfüggőség stimmel – közben szép lassan kitolatott, és elindult.

- Ma reggel, amikor bementem az irodádba, egy hájas pasi azzal fogadott, hogy ő az új főnök, de arra nem válaszolt, hogy miért…

- És felhívtál, hátha én elmondom?

- Egy próbát megér.

- Orvosi konferenciára megyek New Yorkba.

- Netán ma van a „hazudjunk a sánta sármos zseninek"-nap?

- Bocs, House, le kell tennem, épp vezetek – kezdte érezni, hogy újabb görcs jön. Szerencséjére pont egy stoptáblánál állt.

- Oké. Akkor betörök a gépedbe; még mindig „forró naci" a jelszavad?

- House! Ha bemersz törni, két hónapig mindennap rendelni fogsz, és… – hangját elnyomta a fájdalom, remélte a férfi nem vette észre. Pechje volt.

- Mi volt ez?

- Semmi – válaszolta kissé ellenségesen

- Ja, csak poénból szisszentél fel.

- Csak… fáj a fejem – hazudta, méghozzá elég hihetően. Közben megpróbált a táblánál maradni, amíg nem lesz jobban, de valami idióta rádőlt a dudájára. Kénytelen volt elindulni.

- Elől vagy hátul?

- A végén még azt fogom hinni, hogy törődsz velem…

- Naná, kár lenne a kocsidért. Szóval? – replikázott.

- Le kell tennem – ám ezt nem tudta megtenni, mert egy újabb görcs jött rá. Nem figyelt, ezért belement az előtte lévő kocsi oldalába, s kész is volt a baleset. Eszméletét vesztette, ugyanis beverte a fejét a kormányba, mivel nem nyílt ki időben a légzsák.

House végig fültanúja volt a történteknek. Teljesen ledöbbent.

- Cuddy! Ott vagy még? Válaszolj! – felkapta a kulcsait, s úgy, ahogy volt lement a kocsijához. Legalábbis, ahogy a lába bírta. Útközben Cameron jött vele szemben.

- House, lenne…

- Nem érdekel, majd később! – válaszolta a szokásosnál hidegebben, és idegesebben. Beült a kocsiba, közben kihangosította a telefonját, hátha Cuddy beleszól. Bízott abban, hogy tényleg New Yorkba tartott. Elindult a városból kivezető úton, egy kis idő múlva pedig a mentősök hangját hallotta, és őket kezdte követni. Nemsokára le is húzódtak az út szélére. Egy baleset helyszínén voltak. Cuddy kocsijának eleje jobban hasonlított egy harmonikához, mint motorháztetőhöz. Amint kiszállt, a mentőkocsihoz sietett, ahol Cuddy feküdt. A másik sofőr megúszta egy-két kisebb horzsolással. Szíve egy kicsit erősebben vert – de ezt betudta a rohanásnak – Cuddy feje erősen vérzett, és épp a nyakmerevítőt rakták rá. Egy lépéssel közelebb ment hozzá, és halkan élesztgette. Egy percre felnyitotta szemét, halványan elmosolyodott, majd szeme visszacsukódott. Ekkor már az egyik mentős is ott volt.

- Maga hozzátartozó?

- Nem, orvos vagyok – kicsit meglepte a „hozzátartozó" szó. – Ismerem, vigyék a Princeton-Plainsborba!

A fiatal mentős egyetértően bólintott, majd elhajtottak. House is visszament, de a roncsok közt megszólalt egy ismerős csengőhang. Lisa mobilja volt az, emlékeztető volt beállítva, megnézte:

_„13:00 vizsgálat Dr. Brooklynnál." _

„Dr. Brooklyn? De hisz ő neurológus." – ezen filózva ment vissza a kórházba.


	2. 2 Differenciál diagnózis

New Jerseyben zajlott az élet.

Az iskolások épp szüneten voltak kint, a kisebbek játszottak. Az idősek közt volt, aki telefonált, sminkelt, tanult, vagy a „szerelmével" volt elfoglalva. Boldogan élték a szokványos életüket. Az általános iskolai hangok közt felmerült egy ismeretlen ismerős – a mentő szirénája. Páran odafigyeltek, volt, aki a kapuhoz szaladt, de volt, aki egészen mással vannak elfoglalva.

Nem tudták, hogy a helyi kórház dékánját viszik eszméletlenül.

Cameron a kantinban ült, és egy nagy adag shake társaságában olvasgatta a kórlapokat.

- Menjen a mentős bejárathoz, és keresse elő a bájgúnár pasiját, szóljon neki, hogy öltözzön be műtétre! – House szinte megrémisztette a nőt mély hangjával. Hirtelen fel sem fogta mit mondott, csak nézett bambán a férfira.

- Mi az, nem érti, amit mondok? Adjak esetleg egy értelmező szótárt? – rivallt rá szegény nőre, aki reagálni sem tudott, addigra elbicegett a helyszínről. Néhány perc múlva már értette a reakcióját. Hasonló döbbentség érte őt is, akár csak House-t amint meglátta az eszméletlen főnökét.

- 38 éves nő, autó baleset, a fejét erősen beverte, szívhang tiszta, légzés stabil. Máshol nem sérült. Szerencse, hogy vastag kabát volt rajta – mondta monoton hangon a fiatal mentős.

- Vértesztet, és egy azonnali röntgent. Készítsék elő az egyik műtőt – Cameron végigvizsgálta a megszokott módon. – Pupilla reagál. Légzés stabil, légutak tiszták. A vérnyomás egy kicsit magas.

A röntgen kimutatta, hogy koponya-alapi törése van, a halántéktól nem messze. Azonnal meg kell műteni. Chase bemosakodott, s már indult is volna be, ám egy bot megállította.

- Bocs, de nem tudom manipulálni az agyának azon részét, ami a fizetésemelést rendezi. – próbált vicces lenni.

- Most inkább az agyi anatómiáját figyelje meg, hogy nincs-e elváltozás, azon kívül, hogy a homloka találkozott a kormánnyal.

- Miért?

- Gondoltam hátha megtalálja a jósegg génjeit – ironizált.

Nem is foglalkozott többet volt főnöke idiotizmusaival, csak beletörődve bólintott, és bement a műtőbe. House pedig a megfigyelőbe sietett.

Elkényelmesedett az egyik székbe, bekapott egy szem Vicodint, s szemeit a monitorra meresztette.

Nem tartott sokáig ez a nyugalmi állapot. Fél órán belül Wilson lépett be az ajtón.

- Megjött az onkológusok szeme fénye! – morogta, a belépő férfire rá sem tekintve.

- Honnan tudtad, hogy én vagyok?

- A szánalom szaga… – még mindig a monitort figyelte. Wilson fenn sem akadt a zsörtölődésen.

- Az imént hallottam mi történt. Hogy van?

- Mázlija volt, nem kell levágni a hajából, legalább ezért nem fog kiabálni velem. – próbált közömbös lenni.

- Ezért? Miért, kéne másért is kiabálnia veled?- csillant fel Wilson szeme.

_- „Francba! Elszóltam magam!"_

- Igen elloptam a telefonját, és átállítottam a csengőhangot.

- És?

- Tudom mi a jelszava.

- Biztos, hogy nincs más?

- Az extra szűk szoknyára gondolsz, és a mély dekoltázsra? Ártatlan vagyok! – tette fel a kezét mentegetőzve.

- House, mit történt? Nem szoktál beülni egy sima műtétre. Bár az is igaz, hogy nem minden nap operálják a főnököt, de téged az is hidegen hagy, hacsak… – merengett el.

- Ja, tök izgi amit mondasz, de épp műtétet figyelek! Fogd be!

- Szerintem érzel valamit iránta. Csak olyanokkal foglalkozol, akik mindenféle betegségekben szenvednek, márpedig Cuddy gondja már diagnosztizálva van. Szóval mégis szereted.

- Nem szeretem. – morogta a legmélyebb hangján.

- Akkor miért vagy itt? Ha nem szereted, akkor bűntudat. – ismét elvegyült gondolataiban. Kezdett összeállni a kép. – Ugye nincs közöd a balesethez? – kihangsúlyozta az utolsó két szót. Félt, hogy esetleg újra megtörténik az, ami anno Amberrel is történt.

House megadva magát sóhajtott egyet.

- Ok. Bevallom, lefeküdtem vele. Túl jó hangulatban volt reggel és ezért lett balesete, mert nem figyelt.

- Komoly? Mármint lefeküdtél vele? – mondta félig leesett állal.

- Csukd, be a szád, érezni a hagymát a salátádból! – megforgatta szemeit, majd elbicegett, kétségek közt hagyva barátját. Tudta, hogy Wilson nem vette be, vagy ha igen, racionalizálja a dolgot, de ha nem megy el, kiszedi belőle az igazságot.

A férfimosdó felé vette az irányt. Egyből a csaphoz ment, s egy nagyadag vizet engedve markába, az arcához vágta a frissítőt. Csak figyelte tükörképét, ahogy a szőrszálak eltérítik az utat. Cuddy járt a fejében. Arcára valamiféle fájdalom ült ki. Azt gondolta, ez a lába miatt van. Még magának sem vallotta be, hogy legbelül aggódott a nőért. Talán azért, mert ő az egyik barátja, akit még az egyetemről ismert, de az is lehet, hogy többet érez iránta, mint egyszerű barát.

_- „Miért nem szólt nekem, és miért nem vettem észre?"- _elmélkedett. Rengeteg dolog kavargott a fejében, így rendszerezni próbálta őket. – _„Kezdjük az elsővel: mi lehet Cuddy baja, a többit, majd később._

Megcsipogtatta a csipet-csapatot, ő is az irodájuk felé vette az irányt.

- Mi volt olyan fontos? – kérdezte Tizenhárom, amint belépett az irodába

- Csak nem megzavartam valamit? – replikázott. – Új beteg, 38 éves nő, autóbaleset következtén hozták be…

- De hisz itt Cuddy neve áll – vágott közbe Foreman.

- Baleset? Akkor miért mi foglalkozunk vele? – értetlenkedett Taub.

- Hú, magát aztán érdekli a főnöke állapota. Ha csőtörés van, csak feltöröljük a padlót, vagy hívjuk egyúttal a szerelőt? – oktatta ki teamjét, miközben a táblára írta a tüneteket.

- Úgy gondolja, a baleset az csak tünet?

- Nocsak, Dr. Kutner! Vett egy hasonlat szótárt képregény helyett? – ekkor elállt a táblától, hogy a többiek is lássák. Nem kellett sokáig olvasniuk, csak egy tünet volt fenn.

- Ennyi? Egy tünet? – rökönyödött meg Tizenhárom – a fejfájás?

-A fejfájdalom sok minden oka lehet, migrén, daganat, gyulladás…

- Hírtelen fellépő fájdalom volt, esetleg görcsölő – elmélkedett a diagnoszta.

- Honnan tudja, milyen fájdalom volt, hisz ott se volt, vagy nem tudunk valamiről? – ellenkezett Taub

- Beszéltem vele egy telefon nevű érdekes kütyüvel.

- Akkor sem látta – vádaskodott Tizenhárom.

- Maga tényleg tőlem kérdi ezt? – tette fel a kérdést színpadias hangnemben, majd leült a csapattal szemben.

A team beletörődve lépett tovább.

- Fogfájás? – szólalt meg Kutner.

- Inkább neurológiai tünet lehetett. Ami acut, nem krónikus.

- Még így is rengeteg betegség lehet. – akadékoskodott Foreman.

- Jó, akkor keressék ki a legsanszosabbat.

- Most hova megy? – szólt Tizenhárom.

- Csak a szomszédba.

Tényleg a szomszéd irodába ment telefonálni. Kikereste Cuddy mobiljából Dr. Brooklyn számát. Kicsengett, de nem vette fel senki.

_- Gyerünk, vegye fel! Francba!"_

Lecsapta a telefont. Látta, hogy Wilson közeledik, nem tudott elmenekülni, inkább visszament a csapathoz, akik még egy betegséget sem írtak fel.

- Vagy láthatatlan filccel írtak vagy… – úgy tett, mint aki keresi az írást a táblán.

- House ez abszurd! Kismillió betegség van!

- Akkor kezdjük el szortírozni a lehetőségeket. – kezdte House, és kezébe vette kedvenc filctollát.

Folytatta volna, ha nem lép be az ajtón barátja.

- House beszélnünk kell! – szólt kimért hangnemmel.

- Épp mentek valakit. Majd később!

Wilson rápillantott a kórlapra, ahol a nő neve állt.

- Csak nem Cuddy-t diagnosztizálod? Történt vele még valami?

- Ezt akarom kideríteni. – oda fordult hozzá – Ha nem értenéd, ez azt jelenti indiánul, hogy kifelé! Szóval halljam az ötleteket! – azzal a tábla felé fordult.

- Lehetet tenziós zavar. – szólalt meg a neurológus.

- Artériás eredetű magas vérnyomás? – és kiegészítette Tizenhárom.

- Annak az egyik mellékhatása a súlygyarapodás. Akkor nem tudna olyan extra szűk rucikat felvenni.

- Itt az áll, hogy magas volt a vérnyomása. Nem minden esetben van súlygyarapodás, ez még jár légszomjjal, és szapora érveréssel is – akadékoskodott Tizenhárom.

- Nem lépett fel sem légszomj, se kapkodó beszéd a szapora érveréstől.

- Milyennek hallotta utána a hangját a telefonban? – tette fel a kérdést Kutner.

- Te telefonon beszéltél vele? Akkor még is közöd van a balesethez? – emelte fel hangját Wilson, de House rá se figyelt.

- Hirtelen változtatott hangnemet, felszisszent, majd a hangja eltorzult – a „felszisszen"szónál bekapott egy szem Vicodint.

- Izomgörcs? – tűnődött Taub.

- Kövi!

- House, válaszolnál? – Wilson továbbra is csak kiabált.

- Nincs közöm a balesethez, és nem én okoztam! Remélem, így már megfelel! – ordított vissza, majd kissé visszavett a hangerőből.. – Kívül tágasabb!

Wilson feladta, és összehúzott szemöldökkel távozott.

Greg nézte, ahogy barátja kétségek közt távozik, visszafordult a táblához.

- Gyerünk, emberek megalszik a tej a szájukban!

- Migrén? – Tizenhármason volt a sor.

- Nem szed ellene gyógyszert. – jelentette ki, a megszokott hangján.

- Honnan tudja? – hitetlenkedett Foreman.

- Láttam a táskáját, nem volt benne.

Szinte körbe-körbementek a találgatások.

Már majdnem másfél órája ültek az eseten, mikor Chase jött be.

- A műtét jól sikerült, egy levált darabkát távolítottunk el. Szerencsére nem sértette az artériát. Nem találtam semmi kóros elváltozást.

- Majd küldök egy rózsa csokrot. – morogta a diagnoszta. Chase duzzogva hagyta el a helységet. – Ennyi? Nincs más?

- Középfülgyulladás?- szólt fásultan Kutner.

- Nincs gennyes váladék. Maga olvasta a kórlapot? –ellenkezett House. Miután látta, hogy nincs több ötlet, megszólalt. – Futtassanak le újra egy vértesztet, és ellenőrizzék az eddigi feltevéseket. Ha kellek, csipogjanak, de ne kelljek!

- Hova megy? – kérdezte újra Tizenhárom.

- Mi az csak nem unta meg máris Foreman-t és valaki másra vágyik? Ha korábban szólt volna, esetleg, de sajna lefoglaltak kettőtől-négyig a taknyos orrok.

- Csak nem rendelni megy? – ámult el Kutner.

- Miért, magának is kellenék? – emelte fel egyik szemöldökét, és elindult a liftek felé, reménykedve abban, hogy Wilson nem talál rá.

Két órával, egy tucat FLF-essel, három tettetett beteggel, és egy kis kölyökkel, aki egy századnyi kiskatonát küldött felfedező útra az orrába, House kilépett az vizsgálóból, egyúttal bevett egy Vicodint. Mióta volt az a Tritteres ügy, nem szívesen vett be páciens előtt a pirulákból, pedig most jobban fájt a lába a szokásosnál.

Visszament az irodájába, ismét csörgette Brooklynt, de nem vették fel. Ezután a neten szörfözgetett.

Már hat is elmúlt, mikor megérkezett a csapat.

- House! Lefutattuk újra a vérét, mindenre, ami eddig szóba jött, de semmi. A fehérjevérsejt száma egy kissé magas volt, a süllyedés nem mutat fokozódást.

- Azt okozhatta bármi. Talán nincs is jelentősége – állapította meg Kutner.

- És, ha mégis tenziós zavar? – vágott közbe Taub.

- CT-t, és MRI-t! Én addig házkutatást végzek – adta ki az utasításokat.

- Maga? Önként? – újabb meglepetés Foremanék számára.

- Naná, így elkerülhetem Wilsont. Mellesleg, rég kutakodtam a szekrényében.

Összeszedte a cuccait, majd a kijárat felé vette az irányt. A kórházból kifelé-menet megállt a főnöki iroda előtt..

_- „Jobb lesz minél előbb megmenteni, a végén az iroda sínyli meg az új góré jövetelét." – _Eleresztett egy fél-vigyort, és kibicegett a furgonhoz, nagy nehezen sikerült beindítani a járgányt.

Egész végig az előbbi gondolatok stikáztak fejében, ezekhez csatlakozott még egy új:

_- „Mi lesz a kis bőgő masinával? Most még ott van a bébiszitter, de utána? Csak ott tud maradni vele! De, ha mégse, én biztos nem viszem el! Ha nem lesz más, szólok Wilsonnak, úú az nem jó, akkor kénytelen lennék beszéli vele, akkor inkább Cameron-nak. Úgy se tud még mindig ellenállni_ _nekem_. _Ha viszont ő sem fogadja be…"_ – elméletét az ismerős környék törte meg.

Megérkezett ahhoz a bizonyos házhoz, ahova előszeretettel csöngetett be hajnali kettőkor. Átkelt az úttesten, megkereste a cserép alatti kulcsot, majd benyitott. A lakásban kellemes meleg volt, finom illat, és családias hangulat. Egy átlagos ember szívét melegség öntötte volna el, kivéve a mi dokinkat.

- Szánalmas – motyogta. Pár lépéssel beljebb merészkedett, lépteitől megnyikordult a padló.

- Maga az Dr. Cuddy? – jött a gyerekszobából egy női hang, s nemsokára a hanghoz párosult egy ember is-illetve kettő, mivel karján a kis Rachel pihengetett. – ki maga?

- A nevem Dr. House.

- Dr. Cuddy hol van? – az akcentusa kissé furcsa volt.

- Balesete volt. Én vagyok az orvosa, és az egyik… – hirtelen azt akarta mondani, hogy barátja, de azért ez túlzás lett volna tőle – elég rég óta ismerjük egymást. – köszörülte meg a torkát.

- Uramisten! Jól van? Túlélte?

- Akkor nem lennék az orvosa, ha nem élte volna túl – motyogta

- Nem jön ma haza?

Már a nyelvén volt egy éles beszólás, de türtőztette magát, hisz ha felbosszantja, elmegy és ráhagyja a kis hisztist:

- Nem. Maga maradjon itt túlórába, majd később kifizeti. – s már indult is a fürdő felé, a nő követte.

- Nem tudok, haza kell mennem! Az anyám vár rám!

- Miért, megveri, ha nem megy haza időben? – ekkor mérgében ráharapott az ajkára

- Nem, de beteg, és át kell mennem hozzá!

- Akkor ma nem megy át! – közben kinyitotta a gyógyszeres dobozt.

Legalább tízféle gyógyszer volt benne: vitaminok, lázcsillapító, torokgyulladás elleni szer a gyereknek és fájdalomcsillapító, amiből több is hiányzott.

- Az nem lehet! Én szoktam csinálni neki vacsorát, és én vásárolok be neki! –hisztizett tovább.

- Ugyan már! Nem adja be a kulcsot, csak mert egyszer nem megy el hozzá! – egyszerűen nem bírta tovább a nő idegesítő kérdéseit.

- Hogy maga mekkora egy tapló! Mégis mit csinál? – emelte meg a hangját, de vissza is csendesült, amint eszébe jutott Rachel, aki a karján feküdt.

- Toxint keresek. – válaszolta egyszerűen

- Micsodát?

- Ó bocs, elfelejtettem, hogy csak általánost végzett, máskor érthetőbben mondom. – kelt ki magából.

- Bunkó! – ott is hagyta a tapló dokit.

House tüzetesen átvizsgálta a helyiséget. Mintát vett a vízből, de semmi mást nem talált.

Indult át a nappaliba. Útközben telefonbeszélgetésre lett figyelmes:

- Mi? Azonnal ott vagyok! – a bébi csősz sírni kezdett. Kijött a szobából, ezúttal egyedül. – Maga szemét! Kellett magának a halált emlegetni! Az anyám megint rosszul lett! Be kell hozzá mennem!

- Mi van?

- Azt mondta, régóta ismeri Dr. Cuddy-t igaz?

- Mit akar ezzel? – néztet rá összeszűkült szemmel.

- Akkor magára bízhatom Rachel-t.

- Rám biztos nem! – ellenkezett

- Itt a baba, kapott vacsorát, ne nagyon hagyja magára, akkor rázendít, és nem hagyja abba, amíg fel nem veszik. Sajnálom, de most rohannom kell, viszlát! – s becsapta maga mögött az ajtót.

Ott állt kezében a kölyökkel. Talán most érezte magát először tehetetlennek. Ez se tartott sokáig, bevitte a gyerekszobába, lefektette az ágyba, majd kiment. Amint kilépett, cselekedetének meg lett a gyümölcse: a gyerek elkezdett kegyetlen módon sírni. Nem tehetett mást visszabandukolt, felvette, és kivitte magával a nappaliba.

- Jól van, na, ne sírj, foglak nem? Ergo nem is kell már bőgnöd! – szólt a kislányhoz a megszokottnál, egy kicsit lágyabb módon. A kislány az új hangtól hirtelen elhallgatott. – Végre, azt hittem sose hagyod abba. Tisztára, mint a nevelő anyád, egy kicsit halkabban szólnak hozzá, egyből ellágyul. – Rachel csak nézte. Tágra nyitott szemekkel figyelte az ismeretlent. – Mi az, most mit nézel? Ebben is anyádra emlékeztetsz. Ő is ilyen bambán néz, ha engedélyt kérek tőle biopsziára.

Rachel gügyörészni kezdett.

- Engem nem hatsz meg vele! Valakinek ez megható, de én átlátok rajtad! Nem hat meg. – most már nem csak gügyögött, de vigyorgott is. House nem vette észre, de visszamosolygott rá. Pár percig, csak állt ott, kezében a csöppséggel, majd végül feleszmélt.

- Figyelj, kössünk alkut, én, most leteszlek abba a hordozható izébe, és elleszel, amíg én átkutatom a házat, oké? – megforgatta szemeit. – Anyám egy kölyöktől várok választ.

Berakta az ülésbe, ahova ment vitte magával. Először a konyhába mentek, House átkutatta az összes szekrényt, semmi.

Visszamentek a nappaliba, letette a kanapéra. Amíg kutakodott, bekapcsolódott a tv, s meglepő módon a Közkórház egyik ismétlése ment. Körbenézett, a gyereken akadt meg a szeme. Nála volt a távirányító, és úgy nézett Gregre, mint a ma született bárány, majd újra vissza a tv-re. Teljesen lekötötte a televíziózás. House megpróbált halkan kimenni a nappaliból, ami sikerült is.

Folytatta keresgélést, a gyerekszobában. Észrevette a frissen festett ablakkereteket. Mintát, vett, felcímkézte, és elrakta a zsebébe.

Ezután átment a hálóba, ahol egyből a fehér neműs fiókhoz sietett. Azt is _gondosan_ átkutatta, majd a szekrényekbe is bekukkantott. Az éjjeli szekrényen egy könyv volt, ami a 25. oldalon volt bejelölve. Nem olvashatott túl sokat belőle.

Végül benézett az ágy alá: egy cipős doboz volt. Kivette, és tartalmát az ágyra öntötte. Rengeteg kép volt benne. Ahogy kivette Lisa volt, és még valaki, aki nagyon hasonlított rá. Nem csak a gyerekkoráról, hanem az egyetemi évekről is volt kép. Ott voltak az évfolyamtársai, néhány tanár, a sok kép közt magát is meglelte. Egy focimérkőzés után készült, ő volt rajta, Lisa, és Fred, egy közös barátjuk. Mindhárman mosolyogtak, bár ő inkább vigyorgott, mint amikor megjegyzést tesz rá. Eszébe jutottak azok az évek. Egy másik képen csak Fred volt, ami meglepte. Az utolsó kép még jobban megfogta, ugyanis azon csak ő volt. Napszemüvegben, fehér ingben és alkalmi nadrágban egy üveg sörrel a kezében, a régi motorjának támaszkodva.

_- „Hisz' ez a diplomaosztó után készült Fred buliján! Fred csinálta, de hogy szerezte meg? És miért tartotta meg?"_– némiképp imponált neki. Túl sok érzelem kavarodott fel benne, ennyi nosztalgia elég volt neki. Visszatette fotókat a dobozzal együtt a helyére.

Miután átkutatta a folyosón lévő gardróbot, visszament Rachel-hez, aki még mindig a sorozatot nézte. Épp az utolsó jelenet volt vissza, House direkt nem ment oda hozzá. Kíváncsi volt a reakciójára, mi tesz, ha nem látja őt a film végén. Gyanúja beigazolódott, amint vége lett, neki állt pityeregni. A következő fázist már nem várta meg, leült mellé a kanapéra, előkereste a mobilját, és Cameront tárcsázta. Kis idő múlva beleszólt:

- Halló?

- Itt House. Figyeljen, kap 100 dolcsit, ha elviszi Cuddy kölykét magához erre az éjszakára, a bébiszitter itt hagyott vele. – Mondta el egy levegővel.

Cameron megpróbált nem hallhatóan nevetni.

- Sajnálom House de Chase és én is ügyeletesek vagyunk. Le kell tennem, hívnak a csipogón. Viszlát! – azzal letette, s átfordult a másik oldalára, ahol Chase aludt. – Most visszakapja!- motyogta magában.

Közben House kétségbeesetten hívta Wilsont, az utolsó reményét. Nem vette fel, csak a hangposta kapcsolt be.

- Wilson segíts rajtam! Cuddy kölyke a nyakamon maradt! Amint tudsz, gyere be az irodába és vidd át magadhoz! Visszafizetem a kölcsönöket, csak vidd át! – letette. Rachel-re rakta a kabátját, hogy meg ne fázzon – és utána ne járjon a nyakára az anyja a beteg gyerek miatt. – és indult az autójához. Berakta az első ülésre. Ő is beszállt az autóba, de nem indult el, a motor lefulladt.

- Gyerünk, indulj el, kérlek! Ne tedd ezt velem te szemétláda! Indulj már! – de nem indult, csak egy hatalmasat durrant, s a motorháztető füstölgött. – Ilyen nincs! – a kislány csak vigyorgott. – Mi olyan vicces? – kérdezte hangosabban a kelleténél.

Rachel megijedt, és sírni kezdett.

– Jaj, ne, már te is! Jó nyugi, többször nem kiabálok, csak hallgassá' má' el! – igen lágy hangon szólt hozzá. Elhallgatott. Visszamentek a házba.

Úgy tűnik, itt ragadt.

Újra tárcsázta Wilson, s újból a „sípszó után hagyjon üzenetet"duma szólt:

- Wilson! Új terv, Cuddy házához gyere! Lerobbant a kocsim! – így is kissé szánalmasnak érezte magát. Újfent letette. Ha ezt valaki megtudja, neki annyi.

Elég éhes volt, ma még nem evett egy szendvicsen kívül semmit. Úgy emlékezett, mintha spagettit látott volna a hűtőben, ami igen meglepte, mivel Cuddy vegetáriánus volt. Betette a mikroba, és megmelegítette. Rátette egy tálcára, bement a nappaliba, leült a díványra, a gyerek mellé. Feltette a lábát a kávézó asztalra, bekapcsolta a tv-t, és a rajzfilm adóra kapcsolt. Épp a Tom és Jerry ment. Igen, egy 46 éves, borostás, őszülő, bunkó ember rajzfilmet, nézet, sőt közötte sokat röhögött. A mellette ülő kis-ember ugyanúgy viselkedett, mint mikor a Közkórházat nézte.

Egy órán belül már békésen szunyókált, ő és a kislány is, aki nagy zongora ujját fogta magához erősen.

Ahogy bekómázott elfelejtette, hogy ott van mellette, se egy óvatlan mozdulattal a gyerek lábára tette kezét, aki kapva kapott az alkalmon. Addig nyújtózkodott, amíg el nem érte.

Kilenc óra felé járt az idő, House hirtelen felébredt, de nem magától.

Egy Lisára nagyon hasonlító nő keltette fel…


	3. 3 Találkozások

Greg ijedten nézett fel a nőre.  
Először azt hitte, hogy Lisa az, ám amint a haja megcsillant az előszoba fényében, látta, hogy a nőnek szőkésbarna haja van. Végigmérték egymás arcát, majd a nő megszólalt:  
- Nem is tudtam, hogy a nővérkémnek új pasija van! Amúgy ő hol van? – mosolygott a férfire, aki még mindig a meglepettség hatása alatt állt. Végül halkan beszélni kezdett.  
- Nem vagyok a pasija! Az egyik kollegája vagyok a nevem Dr. Gregory House.  
- Ó, elnézést, az én nevem Shara Cuddy, Lisa húga. – s nyújtotta a kezét, amit House viszonzott volna, ha Rachel nem fogta volna még mindig a mutató ujját.  
- Csak óvatosan, fel ne ébressze! – még mindig mosolyogva beszélt.  
- Hé, ez az én ujjam, el a kezekkel, még szükségem lesz rá! – mordult a gyerekre, de nem ébredt fel, viszont ki tudta húzni ujját a szorításából. Otthagyta, és kiment a nő után az előtérbe.  
A fénynél látta, hogy a szőkésbarna haj igazából, csak szimplán barna. House felmérte a vele szemben álló nőt. Hosszú, barna haja és zöldeskék szeme volt. Az arcvonásai olyanok, mint Lisáé. Karcsú, testvérénél pár centivel magasabb, sportos alkatú nő. Volt egyfajta kisugárzása, amit House is észrevett. Egy vastag, barna pulcsit, farmert, és csizmát viselt. A nyakán még ott maradt a sál, s az arca is kipirosodott.  
Shara sem viselkedett közömbösen. Tetszett neki, hogy a sötétes, őszülő borosta közt ott az a tengerkék szempár, ami szinte a veséjébe lát. Egyből észrevette a gyűrt, fehér inget, a kopott, sötét farmert, valamint az edzőcipőt. A bot csak akkor tűnt fel neki, mikor leakasztotta a kabáttartóról.  
- Szóval Dr. House, hol a nővérem, és miért maga vigyáz az unokahúgomra?  
- Akkor még nem is tudja?  
- Mit kéne tudnom?  
- „Basszus, hogy miért én mondok el mindig ilyen lelkizős hülyeségeket?"– bosszankodott magában, majd megszólalt:  
– A nővére reggel autóbalesetet szenvedett.  
A nőnek könnyek szaladtak a szemébe.  
- „Kezdődik!"  
- Mi? De hogy történt? Jól van? Hol van most?  
- A kórházban van, de nincs életveszélyben, elvégeztek rajta egy műtétet, ami komplikáció-mentes volt, az intenzívről is már levitték. – megvárta, amíg a nő kissé lehiggad, majd folytatta – Ám én úgy gondolom, a baleset csak következmény. Ezért is jöttem át, hogy toxint keressek a házban, de a bébicsősz közben lelépett, és rám hagyta Mauglit. Hívtam már mindenkit, de senki vállalata el, kivéve egy barátom, aki valószínűleg, a kis rákosai kezét fogja. A kocsim lefulladt, volt kaja a hűtőben, így itt maradtam, és Wilson-t vártam, hogy jöjjön a kölyökhöz.  
Shara csak állt, és meg próbálta felfogni, amit a férfi mondott.  
- Várjon, akkor még nem tudja mi a nővérem igazi baja? – próbálta ésszerűsíteni kusza gondolatait.  
- Még nem. – látta, a nő ismét árvizet akar okozni, ezért folytatta – A csapatom most vizsgálja a vérét.  
- Be kell mennem hozzá, jöjjön, elviszem. – ellentmondást nem tűrően, beviharzott a gyerekért, majd indult is kifelé a kocsihoz. A férfi nem tehetett mást, követte.  
Végre elindultak. Kis ideig hangtalanul utaztak, végül House törte meg a csendet:  
- Miből gondolta, hogy Cuddy barátja vagyok?  
- Először is nem volt feltörve az ajtózár, a kulcs a zárban volt, tehát biztos nem betörő. Másodszor Rachel kezét fogta.  
- Én nem fogtam a kezét. Ő kunyizta el, amíg aludtam. – morgott, közben a visszapillantó tükrön keresztül nézte ellenséges szemekkel az említettet.  
- És maga milyen szakterületen dolgozik?  
- Nefrológus vagyok, és képzett diagnoszta. A diagnosztikai osztály vezetője.  
- Hű komoly melónak tűnik! A neve nagyon ismerős…  
- Csak nem én voltam a téma, hálaadáson? – e kérdésével tesztelte Shara-t, hogy milyen is valójában.  
A nő nevetni kezdett. Tetszett neki a férfi humora. Máshogy fogta fel ezeket a csipkelődéseket, mint mások.  
- Nem, de már mesélt önről. Nem maga az az egoista bunkó zseni, aki mindig minden szabályt áthág az igazáért?  
- Köszönöm a bókot, én vagyok személyesen. – kis csend – Amúgy mesélt még valamit rólam? – kérdezett vissza kíváncsian.  
- Igen, hogy az idegeire tud menni, folyton bosszantja, és nem szereti az ellent mondást. Ééés, hogy tiszteli önt a tudásáért.  
- Ennyi? Semmi mást? – viccelődött tovább. Shara, House „diagnosztizálásán"sikeresen átment. Innentől már tudta, hogy viszonyulhat hozzá, és milyen reakciót várhat kijelentései után.  
- Csak nem csalódottság van a hangjában? – ő is szívesen belement a szócsatába, bár maga se tudta miért.  
- Azt hittem valami izgalmasabbat mesélt, hogy nagyon tetszik a kisugárzásom, a férfias megjelenésem…  
Shara ismét mosolyogni kezdett.  
- Ki kell, hogy ábrándítsam, ilyenről nem beszélt.  
Ezen kijelentésével a parkolóba fordultak.  
Shara a nővérpulthoz, House pedig a laborba sietett. Csapata még mindig ott ténykedett.  
- Na, mit hozott maguknak a Télapó? – indított egy kissé nyálasan  
- Víz és Festék? – kérdezett először Kutner  
- Nézzék meg az ólom szintjét. A vizet teszteljék bacikra.  
- De hisz a nehézfém mérgezés nincs a listán? – akadékoskodott Taub  
- Mert nem is volt rá okunk! A CT kimutatta volna.  
- Csak nézzék meg! Szóljanak, ha végeztek. – visszavonult az irodájába gondolkodni.  
Elméletgyártás közepett kitalált egy új labdajátékot. Nagy papírgalacsinokat csinált, és a botjára helyezve dobálta a szoba közepén álló szemetesbe. Miután megunta, eszébe jutott Dr. Brooklyn, és újból tárcsázta a számát, ám ismételten nem érte el.  
- „Hol a rákba vannak? És még nekem mondják, hogy lógok a munka alól!„  
Fáradtan, fájdalomtól kimerülve bicegett kedvenc foteljába, bevett egy mentő-pirulát, s megpróbált ébren maradni. Végül a fáradtság legyőzte.  
Talán, ha fél órát aludt, ugyanis a csapata egyik fele rontott be.  
- House kelljen fel! Cuddy EEG-je lassul. Leállt a veséje, a szíve is kezdi feladni a küzdelmet! – vágtatott be Tizenhárom  
- Mi lehet ennek az oka? – gondolkozott House  
- Fertőzés? – vitte tovább a gondolatmenetet Kutner  
- Hol van Foreman, és Taub?  
Ahogy kimondta e szavakat Taub jelent meg.  
- House! Cuddy dereka tele van lilás kiütésekkel, és a holmija közt amantadint találtam. Amantadin mérgezése van.  
- Ennek semmi értelme- motyogta House. Hirtelen Foreman jelent meg.  
- Sajnálom, de Lisát két perce nyilvánítottuk halottá. Leállt a szíve, tíz percen keresztül élesztettük.  
House mosolyogni kezdett.  
- Most meg mi olyan vicces? House, felfogta? Cuddy halott. – kiabált Tizenhárom  
- Igen, nem vagyok, hülye, de ez hazugság. Ha leállt volna a szíve, akkor megcsipogtattak volna emgem is. Másodszor: ez Amber tünet együttese volt, tehát, vagy túllőttem a Vicodint, vagy csak álmodom.  
Ebben a pillanatban felébredt. – Most már értette, mitől tart Wilson. -  
Kicsit megkönnyebbült, hogy nem túladagolás, és azt is, hogy nem igaz. Bár utóbbira nem mert gondolni. Ásított egy nagyot, amit később megbánt, ugyanis megroppant az álkapcsa, ami igen fájdalmas érzés volt. Egyből az arca jobb oldalához kapott, ahonnan a fájdalmat érezte. Eszébe jutott viszont egy jó ötlet, el is viharzott a csapathoz, aki még mindig a laborban voltak.  
- Elvégezték már az MRI-t?  
- A CT-t már egy órája, az MRI-re még várnunk kell. Ha ezzel végeztünk, azt is elvégezzük. – válaszolt Tizenhárom  
- Akkor, hagyják abba a szöszmötölést, már nincs rá szükség. Idiopátiás Trigeminus Neuralgiája van.  
- De az általában 50 év fölötti embereknél jön létre. – vett vissza a hangjából Tizenhármas.  
- Cuddy nő, és nőknél nagyobb az esélye a kialakulásnak. – jegyezte meg Foreman – Annak két formája van, az elsődleges, és a másodlagos.  
- Nézzék meg, melyik az! – szólt közbe House.  
- Máris adok neki antiepileptikumot. – indult Taub, de House megállította.  
- Hohó, álljon meg a menet, először kéne végezni egy MRI-t. Fájdalomcsillapító nem kell, így is elég erőseket kap! – A team rá sem ismert főnökükre.  
- Valami nem stimmel. – szólt a többiek felé Kutner, miután House hallótávolságon kívül volt.  
- Nem tud objektív lenni. Cameron mesélte, amikor én beteg voltam, mindent letesztelt.  
- Amber-nél ezt csinálta. Semmi baja, csak változtattak a játékszabályokon. Így körültekintőbb – csatlakozott Taub.  
Kutner-nek még mindig furcsa volt, így inkább az onkológia felé vette az irányt.

Mint aki jól végezte dolgát, House indult vissza. A folyosó végén egy ismerős állt a kávégépnél. Shara volt az, és láthatóan nagyon ideges volt. Odabicegett hozzá, mert látta, hogy menten szétszedi az automatát.  
- Hello! Csak nincs valami gond? – szólt szarkasztikus kifejezéssel a nőhöz.  
- Ez a szar benyelte a pénzem, és csak vizet adott ki. Felrobbanok, ha nem tudok inni egy kávét!  
- Jöjjön, megmutatom, merre van a kantin. – azzal elindultak lassan a földszintre.

Wilson, hulla fáradtan ment vissza az irodájába, egy két órás műtét után. A páciens túlélte, nagy szerencséje volt.  
Összepakolta a holmiját nagy aktatáskájába. Eszébe jutott, az egyik beteg papírjait még nem rendezte el, és holnap le kell adnia. Nagyot sóhajtva visszaült a székébe, és előkereste a szükséges papírokat. Miközben rendezkedett lehallgatta az üzenetrögzítőjét. Két üzenet volt rajta, mindkettő Housé volt. Mosolyogva hallgatta barátja, már-már szenvedő hangját a gyerek miatt.  
Arca egyszerre komor lett:  
- Te jó ég! Egyedül van a gyerekkel! – indult volna kifelé, csakhogy Kutner jelent meg az ajtóban.  
- Wilson, tudnánk beszélni? House-ról lenne szó.  
- Mit csinált a gyerekkel? – kérdezte vészjósló hangon  
- Kivel?  
- Cuddy gyerekével!  
Kutner továbbra sem értette:  
- Ha Rachelre gondol, ő Dr. Cuddy húgával van.  
Wilson fellélegzett. Azt hitte, valami hülyeséget csinált vele. Nagy kő esett le szívéről.  
- Hallgatom – szólt diplomatikus hangon.  
- Van valami House és Cuddy közt? – tért a lényegre.  
- Mi? – ezt a kérdés lett volna az utolsó, amit várt volna.  
- House folyamatosan értelmetlen teszteket kér, ahelyett, hogy kezelné.  
- Tudtommal nincs. – nem volt nagyon meggyőző- De ne így fogja fel. Pár éve Foreman elkapott egy fertőzést, akkor is így viselkedett.  
- Akkor is kért olyan tesztet, aminek köze sincs semmihez?  
- Ezt, hogy érti?  
- Kérte, hogy nézzük meg a festék ólomszintjét, és nézzük meg a vízmintát! A víznek még volt valamennyi értelme, de a nehézfém mérgezés nem tartozik ide!  
- Bármennyire is bunkó, érdekli a kollégája élete. Most rajta van a felelősség, és Cuddy nem áll ott, hogy megfékezze, ha elszaladna vele a ló, így inkább jobban alátámasztja érveit.  
Kutner bólintott, és kiment. Wilson-nak szerencséje volt, bevette a mesét. Tudta, hogy barátja más miatt cselekszik így. Muszáj lesz beszélnie vele, mi folyik körülötte.

- Két kávé. Írja Dr. Wilson nevére – felvette a koffein bombákat, és az egyik asztalhoz vitte, ahol Shara helyet foglalt.  
- Köszönöm. Tudják mi a baja a nővéremnek?  
- Most egy arcidegzsába nevezetű betegség jön szóba.  
- Az mi?  
- Az 5. agyideg bibije, erős fejfájdalommal, rohamokkal párosul.  
- Mi okozhatja?  
- Nos, kiválthatja a hideg, az evés, a beszéd. Ezek közül kettő az ön nővére is tevékenykedett.  
- De, ha rohamokkal párosul, akkor eddig miért nem volt rohama?  
- Ezek lehetnek rövidek, 5-10 percesek, de akár két hétig is tarthatnak. Időnként jönnek elő, és mivel fájdalomcsillapítót kap, ezek a rohamok elbújhatnak.  
- Hogy veszik észre?  
- Az alattvalóim most csinálnak MRI-t.  
- Kezelhető?  
- Antiepileptikumokkal.  
Shara végre fellélegzett. Nagyon örült annak, hogy nővére élete egy jó orvos kezében van. Szótlanul iszogatták kávéjukat. Ismét House szólalt meg igen hirtelen.  
- Amúgy mit is mondott? Mi a munkája?  
- Nocsak, Dr. House! Csak nem érdekli egy hozzátartozó élete? A nővérek szerint nem az a beszélgető típus.  
- Csak, ha a főnök rokonáról van szó, akiktől megtudhatok olyan dolgokat róla, amivel legalább két hónapig bosszanthatom!  
- Sajnálom, de nem tudok ilyen válasszal szolgálni önnek Dr. House.  
- Greg.  
- Shara.  
- Shara, mit is mondtál mi a te munkád?  
- Még nem említettem, amúgy tanár az alsó tagozatban, de eredetileg gyerek pszichológus vagyok  
- Szóval a kis nyomikat tanítod meg számolni?  
- Igazándiból, zenét tanítok, de ők nem nyomik.  
- Persze! – ismét elővette színpadi tehetségét – Teljesen természetes, ha túrják az orrukat, és, ha összevizelnek mindent. A kis hazudósokról nem is beszélek.  
- Kétféle ember mond igazat: A részeg, és a gyerek.  
- Ez volt a döntő a pályaválasztáson? A legtöbben nem azért választják ezt a melót, mert ők nem verik át, hanem mert olyan cuki pofinak találják, ha véletlen eltalálják a piros, színt.  
- Világ életemben érdekelt a tudomány, és azon belül az ember működése.  
- Akkor miért nem rendes orvosnak mentél?  
- Annak már ott volt Lisa, mellesleg elég rossz gyomrom van, és ciki lenne, ha a műtőbe jönne rám a rosszul lét.  
- Ezért inkább kielemzed szerencsétlen kölyköket a gatyájukból.  
- Igen, az elemzős rész nagyon megy. Ha jól tudom, neked az egyik világnézeted az, hogy mindenki hazudik. Ők még nem tudnak olyan szinten füllenteni, hogy azt ne vennénk észre, vagy ne vallanák be az igazat.  
- Tehát aki nem tud hazudni az gyerekes?  
- Igen. – jött az egyszerű válasz. Shara látta, nem nagyon győzte meg igazáról a dokit, ezért inkább máshogy akarta megértetni vele. – Figyelj, te láttál már olyan 8 évesnél fiatalabb gyereket, aki ne lett volna zseni?  
- Ja, tényleg nem vagy tőlük elájulva.  
- Gondolj csak bele: adsz egy öt évesnek egy logikai játékot, például egy síkidomosat, amikor mindegyikhez tartozik egy megfelelő lyuk. Addig próbálja az ötszöget berakni a kör helyére, míg nem megy egy lyukkal arrébb. Most jó környéken jár, de a kocka elfordítva van a kezében. Mit csinál? Addig forgatja, míg bele nem megy.  
- Váó. Most már értem miért mondják azt, hogy egy szánalmas nagy gyerek vagyok. – Greg-nek tetszett az effajta nézet. Ritkán kerül szembe hasonló filozófiájú emberrel, aki tudományos tényekkel, és nem puszta érzelmekkel támasztja alá érveit.  
– Hát, igen. – mondta ezt félig mosolyogva  
- Eszerint egy nagy gyerek drogozik, egyedül él, két barátja van, az egyik egyedül is szánalmas a maga három házasságával.  
- Nagy gyerek vagy, de nem nyomorúságos.  
– Eddig egyszer akartak megölni, fél tucatszor mondtam fel, és legalább ennyiszer volt halál közeli élményem. – Olyas félének érezte ezt a beszélgetés, mint mikor a CIPA-s beteggel versengett.  
- Hol itt a szánalom? Van két barátod, akik melletted állnak, pár ellenséged, plusz élvezed az életet!  
- Ezt most a dili-doki részed, vagy az átlag, halandó ember részed mondja? – emelte fel a szemöldökét.  
- Ha a dili-doki felem mondaná, ki kéne, hogy dobjam a diplomám az ablakon.  
Mindketten vigyorogtak. Furcsa volt, hogy most látták egymást először, de úgy beszélgettek, mint akik ezer éve ismerősök.  
Ez másoknak is feltűnt. A szünetet tartó nővérek máris pusmogni kezdtek, jó néhányan már párnak gondolták őket. Fogadásokat kötöttek arra, mikor jönnek össze, vagy meddig lesznek együtt, és Lisa mikor jön rá.  
Már kezdtek volna belejönni a pletyizésbe, mikor House távozott.

A csapat már bent ült a konferenciateremben, csak főnöküket várták.  
- Hol van már? – idegeskedett Tizenhárom, fel-alá járkálva  
- Nem hiszem, hogy hamar jönne. – mosolygott Kutner sokatmondóan  
- Te tudsz valamit? – érdeklődött Taub.  
- Az egyik nővér szerint Cuddy húgával beszélget a kantinban igen meghitten.  
- Aszta! Nem tudta elcsábítani a nővérét, most a fiatalabb Cuddy-nál próbálkozik? – ironizált Tizenhárom, amin mindenki mosolygott. Egyből elszállt a vigyor, amint House belépett.  
- Mit tudtak meg?  
- Minden eredmény negatív. – válaszolt lemondóan Taub  
- És az MRI?  
- Nem adott normális képet. Szükség lenne egy lumbálásra. – javasolta Foreman.  
- Ez van, ha Cuddy az MRI gépek karbantartásán, és a kábeltévémen akar spórolni! Ellenőrizzék még egyszer!  
- Mi? Már megnéztük! – kelt ki magából Foreman  
- Akkor most újra! – House is felemelte a hangját.  
- Hányszor akarja még teszteltetni, csak mert kitört magából az elővigyázatosság? Míg meg nem hal? – most már Kutner idegmérője is kiakadt.  
Egy pillanatig csend lett. House-nak egyből leesett, hogy megint Wilson-hoz szaladt elemezgetni tetteit.  
- Azt mondtam, hogy újra csinálnak egy MRI-t! És Dr. Kutner! Maga vele éjszakázik az alváslaborban! – most már nem csak hangját emelte fel, de szemeit is gyilkos mód meresztette az ellenálló beosztottjaira, kik fújtatva mentek a dolgukra.  
- Szemét! Engem küld alváslaborba, mikor Foreman is ugyanúgy ellent mondott neki. – motyogta Kutner, miközben felfelé baktattak a lépcsőn.  
- Az lehet, de én legalább nem beszéltem Wilson-nal!  
- Honnan gondolod…  
- Amikor először mondtad, hogy valami nem stimmel vele, Taub adott egy értelmes választ, és te úgy tettél, mint aki megelégedett vele. Ezután azt mondtad, lemész egy szendvicsért. Szerintem inkább Wilson-hoz szaladtál válaszért. – mondta Foreman, kissé hangos, kiosztó stílusban  
Kutner nagyot sóhajtott, ami felért egy beismeréssel.  
- Mit mondott? – halkította vissza magát Foreman szokványos hangnembe.  
- Azt, hogy lehet, hogy bunkó, de foglalkozik a kollégái életével, főleg, ha az ő kezében van.  
- Szerinted igaz? – most már Tizenhárom is csatlakozott.  
- Van benne ráció.  
Ezzel lezártnak tekintették az ügyet.

House igen kómásan nézett órájára, ami a tizet ütötte. Nem tudott mást csinálni, felhívta még egyszer a doki számát. Csodák-csodájára felvették. Egy érces hangú, öreg nő szólt bele, csipetnyi fáradtsággal, és jó adag dühvel a hangjában:  
- Dr. Brooklyn irodája!  
- Na végre! Hol a büdös életbe volt?  
- Hogy mondja? – a telefon másik felén a nő hangja egyre élesebb lett, amitől House-nak végig futott a hideg a hátán.  
- A nevem Dr. Gregory House, a Priencton Plaisboro-ból hívom. Dr. Brooklynt keresem.  
- Sajnálom, Dr. Brooklyn elutazott Londonba egy konferenciára 5 napra. Hagy esetleg üzenetet neki?  
Elszidta a doki, és a vénasszony összes felmenőjét, egészen 1492-ig.  
- Egy betege ma balesetet szenvedett. Meg akarom tudni, milyen vizsgálatokat rendelt el.  
- Sajnos a doktor úr elzárva tarja az aktákat!  
- Akkor nyissa ki! – kezdett ideges lenni.  
- A doktor úrnál vannak a kulcsok! – ő is egyre feszültebben, és élesebben válaszolt.  
- Nézze, ha nem mondja meg, a nő meghal! – idegei pattanási feszültek  
- Ne kiabáljon velem! Akkor sem tudom megmondani! – szinte már sikított  
- A számítógépben bent kell lennie! – halkította vissza magát.  
- Karban tartás alatt állnak a gépek. – hazudta, hogy minél előbb szabaduljon ettől a bunkó frátertől. Az sem érdekelte, hogy rajta múlhat egy ember élete.  
- Na persze!  
- Ez már több a soknál! Jó éjt uram! – egy mozdulattal lecsapta a telefont.  
- Hülye sikító szipirtyó… – morogta félhangosan, és ő is lecsapta a készüléket.  
Ekkor Wilson lépett be.  
- Hiába, a baj csőstül jön! –motyogta, miközben bevett egy Vicodint.  
- Kávéért indultam a kantinba, és láttam, hogy még ég a lámpa. Csak nem éjszakázol?  
- Még megvárom az MRI-t.  
- Azt már nem végezték el egyszer?  
- De, de nem adott tiszta képet.  
- Aha, nem adott tiszta… House beszélnünk kell!  
- „Tudtam, hogy nem úszom meg"– dühöngött magában – Ne kímélj!  
- Mi történt délelőtt?  
- Lementem az irodába, ahol az az öreg fószer várt azzal, hogy Cuddy nincs bent, és nem fog hamar dolgozni. Azt mondta, hogy konferenciára ment New Yorkba, és érdekelt, miért hazudott, ezért felhívtam. Épp telefonon beszéltem vele, amikor egy nagy dörrenés, és utána csönd. Megkerestem a baleset helyszínét, ahol a mentők épp ellátták, majd szóltam nekik, hozzák ide. A többit már te is tudod.  
- Miért hiszed azt, hogy a feje?  
- Hallottam, amikor az erős görcs miatt eltorzult a beszéde. Rákérdeztem, hogy mi volt ez, azt mondta, hogy fáj a feje  
- És mi van, ha csak hazudott?  
- A telefonjába be volt jegyezve Dr. Brooklynhoz vizsgálatra.  
- A neurológus Dr. Brooklynhoz?  
House bólintott.  
Wilson rég óta nem látta ilyennek barátja arcát. Meggyötört, és fáradt volt, rossz ilyennek látni. Utoljára akkor volt ilyen a tekintete, mikor Stacy elment. Tudta, hogy aggódik a nőért, akárcsak ő.  
Mindig is a szavak embere volt, de most nem tudott semmi értelmeset mondani. Legalább két perc kellett, hogy ki tudjon nyögni valami okosat:  
- Nem a te hibád.  
- Tudom. – tovább folytatta magában- „de az én hibám lesz, ha meghal."  
- Már azt hittem, hogy…  
- Hogy épp részeg voltam, és vitt volna haza? – emelete fel hangját.  
Wilson hallgatásba temetkezett. Hogy is gondolhatta ezt? Igaz, hogy barátja a végsőkig elmegy, csakhogy keresztbe tegyen főnöküknek, de azért tudja hol a határ, és soha nem tudná fizikálisan bántani.  
Bocsánatkérően nézett komor cimborájára.  
- Ettél már? – próbálkozott az engeszteléssel.  
- Cuddynál kifosztottam a hűtőt, – órájára nézett – de annak már két-három órája.  
James arcára félmosoly ült ki.  
- Én állom.  
- Még szép! – felkapta botját, fekete zakóját, s indultak kifelé.  
Útközben összefutottak Taub-bal.  
- Az MRI megint kétes képet adott.  
- Cuddy említette, hogy egy új gépre keres támogatókat – szólt közbe Wilson.  
- Kutner maradjon éjszakázni, és ha nem lesz rohama, reggel lumbálják meg.

Miután megették a késői vacsorát, Wilson hazafuvarozta barátját. House fáradtságtól elgyengülten terült végig az ágyán. Annyi erő sem volt már benne, hogy lezuhanyozzon, és átöltözzön, az aznapi ruhájában aludt el.  
Valamikor egy körül félálomba volt, felült az ágyon, és levette cipőjét, majd betarkózott, és ismét a REM-fázisba esett.  
Újra megjelent délelőtti álma, ám ébredés helyett egy teljesen új jelenet következett.  
Egy ágyon feküdt, de tudta, hogy nem az övében. Ez az ágy sokkal kényelmesebb volt, ellenben az ő átlagos ágyával. Szemét még mindig nem nyitotta ki, élvezte a finom ágynemű illatát, és tapintását. Agya teljesen kikapcsolt, még a lába okozta fájdalmakat sem észlelte. Igaz lábát nem érezte, de mellkasán valami meleg pihent, ami megmozdult. Lassan kinyitotta szemét. Az említett egy nő feje volt, s jobb keze, ami keresztülfutott a hasán egészen az oldaláig. Óvatosan felemelkedett, hogy jobban lássa, a fekete hajú titokzatos idegent, ki ébredezett. Arcát lassan a férfi felé emelte, már majdnem tisztán látta mikor… megszólalt a telefon.  
- Mi a jó büdös… – fortyogott. Felkapcsolta a lámpát, amikor látta, hogy alig múlt el öt óra. Felkapta a telefont az éjjeli szekrényről, s dühöngve felvette. – Mi van?  
- Magának is jó reggelt! – szólt bele Kutner.  
- Reggel? Ember, öt óra van! Maguk élvezik, ha ilyen korán…  
- Cuddy felébredt – vágta közbe.  
- Kösz, hogy elmondta, de ráért volna pár órával később is! – már emelte el fülétől a telefont.  
- Van egy kis gond.  
House ezen szavak hallatán elnémult.  
- House, ott van még?  
- Mi van vele? – kérdezte hidegen.  
- Nem emlékszik semmire.  
- „Basszus! Rosszabb a helyzet, mint ahogy vártam."  
- Fél óra múlva ott vagyok. – letette a telefont. Felkapta cipőjét, botját és dzsekijét, s indult kifelé. – Nincs itt az kocsi! – bosszankodott.  
Kiment az utcára, és látta, hogy a hótolók kellőképp eltakarították a havat. Beindította mociját, és indult a kórházhoz vezető úton…


End file.
